


Love and Risk

by mggislife2789



Series: Crossing Paths [6]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 6 of Crossing Paths - After their Halloween kiss, will Spencer and Jade risk their friendship for a chance at love? Or will they keep the status quo?</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Risk

Ever since the Halloween party, nearly a month before, Spencer and Jade had been acting differently around each other.

Maybe we crossed a line? 

Jade thought they had connected; she swore that Spencer had kissed her back, but now he was acting like it didn’t happen, and any time there was the slightest bit of tension - sexual or otherwise - he would trip over his words, and look away, as if there was nothing to discuss. She couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. This is exactly what she was afraid of. Her biggest fear was that trying to change the dynamic of their relationship would make him pull away, and now that’s exactly what was happening. They didn’t meet up for lunch as often. In class, he only acted as though they were classmates. She could’ve cried. She had to do something - say something - anything to try and figure out what was wrong. And if she could fix it.

——————–

Spencer had no idea what he was going to do. He wanted to be with her so badly, but the thought of a romantic relationship not working out and losing her for good kept him from going any further. He couldn’t lose her. He had no idea what he would do without her. 

Even though his head said don’t push things any further, his heart kept drifting back to her head on his chest and her lips on his. His first kiss ever was from his best friend in the world, and he doubted anyone else would ever come close. 

He could already feel them pulling away from each other and his heart was breaking. His chest was tight, his head constantly hurt, his palms were sweaty…if this was how he reacted now, what would happen if they got together and then broke up? It would be even worse. No, he couldn’t let that happen. As he nearly became lost in his thoughts, his cellphone vibrated in his pocket.

He looked down, “Spence, can we talk?” 

“Sure, you wanna meet in the cafeteria?” he responded.

“Yea, see you in 10.”

———————–

Jade walked into the cafeteria, searching around for Spencer. He wasn’t there yet. She was cautiously curious about what he was thinking. But there were certain things they just had to air out. She couldn’t go on like this. It was making her sick. Acid had been eating away at her stomach since she noticed him acting differently toward her. She could’ve sworn she was getting an ulcer. She took a seat at an open table against the wall and minutes later Spencer walked in, looking like he was about to jump out of his skin.

“Hey, Jade,” he stuttered, taking a seat across from her. “What’s up?”

Jade looked out from half-closed eyelids, “Spence, we have to talk about the Halloween party? I just need you to know where I stand.”

His mouth opened as if he was about to say something, but nervous momentum carried her forward. “Just let me say something first. Please.” Spencer nodded. “ I really like you, Spence. I mean you already know I love you as a friend. You’re my best friend in the entire world, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel anything last month. When I kissed you…I’ve never felt anything like it.”

He smiled shyly, “Me either.”

Those two small words gave her some hope. “I just need you to know that I am interested in you as more than my best friend, but if you aren’t interested in me that way, I understand, but I can’t lose you as a friend, Spence.” She reached out to touch his hand. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you either, Jade,” he said, grazing her palm with his thumb and forefinger. “I did feel something too. I can’t deny that.” He looked down, as if he wasn’t sure what to say next. “But I’ve thought through every outcome I can possibly imagine since last month and the one thing I keep coming back to is what would happen if we got together and then we broke up.”

Jade’s heart slowly began to sink. She couldn’t describe what she was feeling. But she couldn’t let it show. 

Spencer continued, “I love you so much, but I feel like it might be better if we didn’t take our relationship any further. The fear of losing you all together is greater than anything else and I just can’t let that happen.”

Jade forced a small smile, although she was falling apart inside. She didn’t think this would hit her so hard.

“You understand, right Jade?” Spencer queried, feeling like his life and at least immediate, if not future happiness was hanging in the balance.

“Of course, Spence, I get it,” she forced herself to meet his gaze head on. “It’s probably for the best anyway.” Although she wanted to cry, she wouldn’t do that now. She needed him to know that their friendship would remain solid. 

Spencer felt a weird mixture of reassurance and heartbrokenness. But at least they had everything out in the open now. “So we’re good, right?”

“Of course, Spence,” she assured him, trying her best to keep her voice steady.

“Good,” he breathed with a sigh of relief, “I promised my mother I’d do some of the work around the house today, but do you want to go to your house after class tomorrow and watch the Star Wars saga and eat pizza?” He smiled shoddily and hopefully.

She snorted. At least she was nearly positive that she’d never lose this part of them. “Definitely. Is your mom having one of her episodes again? Is that why she hasn’t gotten to the housework?”

His shoulders sunk. “Yea, she hasn’t been feeling well for nearly five days. She seems to be coming out of it, but I figured I’d do the dishes and laundry so she can rest.”

Jade reached out to touch his hand. No matter what happened, he needed to know that she’d always be there. “I’m glad we have everything out in the open. You ready for class?”

“Yea, definitely,” Spencer said, getting up from his seat with more pep than he had in the last month.

She followed behind him, hoping she would be able to put this behind her.

————————

Later that night, Jade was still trying to process everything that had happened between her and Spencer over the course of the last month. She was glad she hadn’t lost his friendship, but she was shattered over the thought that they would never be together. She really felt like they could have been something special. But she was only 16, and she needed to find a way to move past it.

She reached toward her DVD case, searching for the Star Wars blu-ray set she’d gotten for her last birthday. Right next to it was the most recent Star Trek movie. That made her think of Halloween and their costumes, which made her think of the kiss they shared. She had been trying to block the thought from her mind, but there it was again, pervading her entire being. It was only as she pulled the DVD case off the shelf, that a drop of water distorted the title, and she realized she was crying.


End file.
